My Immortal Sophisticated Version
by BlueMenace
Summary: A more sophisticated version of the 'My Immortal' fanfaction, possibly one of the worst fanfictions ever written.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. I have long, ebony black hair (which is how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reach my mid-back. I have icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here![Well, I should probably go, because I have no idea who she is...lol just kidding~]). I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was because he is very, VERY attractive. I'm a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white and I have pale, white skin. I am also a witch, and I go to a school called Hogwarts in England where I'm on my seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and wear mostly black clothes from Hot Topic. For example, the day this story starts, I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black, leather miniskirt. On my legs I wore pink fishnets and black combat boots. I wore black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

It sleeted as I walked on school campus. I was very happy that the was no sun, because, as a vampire, the sunlight hurts my skin[Or makes me sparkle]. I gave some bad signs to the people that I don't like, whom I call 'Preps'.

"Hey Ebony!" a voice said. I looked up and it was…Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he said shyly. He wasn't much of a conversation starter.

I heard my friends call me, so I left Draco alone and went to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in my bedroon the next day to more sleet. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony, and inside it was lined with a hot-pink velvet fabric and black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my over-seized MCR T-shirt, which I used for pajamas. I changed into a black leather dress, put on my devil's-pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnet stockings. I put in four pairs of earrings in my over-pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind-of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) had woken up by then and grinned. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She then changed into her Marilyn Manson t-shirt and a black mini-skirt, with fishnet stockings and pointy high-heeled boots. We then put our make-up on together silently. (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"Oh my fucking God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she exclaimed as we finished our makeup.

"Yeah, so?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we left the Slytherin common room and walked into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just at that moment, Draco approached me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied in a flirtatious mood.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade..." he answered.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love Good Charlotte, they are my favourite band next to My Chemical Romance[I'm guessing that is what MCR means?].

"Well…do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I sat in my room and put on my black, lace-up high-heel boots and underneath them I wore ripped red fishnet stockings. Then I put on a black leather mini-dress with corset patterns all around it. I then put matching fishnet gloves on my arms and spiked my hair. At the time I felt a bit depressed, so I cut my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for the bleeding to and listened to GC[?]. I painted my nails black and put on a bit too much black eyeliner. I then put on some black lipstick, but not foundation, because I was pale enough anyway. I then drank some human blood because I was parched, and I was finally ready to go to the concert.

I walked outside the school. Draco was waiting for me in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan T-shirt (they would also play at the show), baggy, black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a deep voice.

"Hi Ebony." he replied. We then went inside his black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the location of the concert. On the way we listened to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson in anticipation for the concert. We both smoked cigarettes, drugs, and other things that would terribly harm out lungs. When arrived, we both hopped out of the car excitedly. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down happily as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." Joel, one of the singers, sang. (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we danced, then I realized what he meant.

"Hey, it's OK, I don't like him better than YOU!" I excalimed.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me in a somewhat protective way.

"Really." I assured. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on very well, and Draco and I had a wonderful time. After the concert, we drank some alcohol-infused beer and asked Benji and Joel for autographs and photos. We also got GC[?] concert shirts. Draco and I piled back into the Mercedes-Benz to go home, but Draco didn't drive us back to Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into...the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer, he simply stopped the car and walked out of it. I curiously followed him.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in close to me and I looked into his Gothic, red eyes. (he was wearing color contacts) They revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness that, suddenly, I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then, out of the blue, Draco kissed me passionately. He climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even removed my bra. Then he went inside of me, and we had our first coitus relations.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We kissed all over eachother's bodies and my pale skin felt so warm. And then…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" a familiar voice shouted.

It was...Dumbledore!


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore had Draco and I follow him back to school, angrily shouting at us.

"You ludicrous fools!" he yelled.

I begun to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco tried to comfort me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, who both looked very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you!" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone fell silent. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked very angry, but Professor Snape said "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went back to Slytherin common room, the three teachers glaring at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girls' dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out…

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to passionately sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be in the girls' dorm. We hugged and kissed and said goodnight, and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was\ripped around the end, a matching top with a red skull pattern, and black, high-heeled boots. In my ears I put two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses. I then re-sprayed the putple streaks in my hair.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood milk, and drank a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me and my drink spilled all over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up to see the pale white face of a Gothic boy with spiky black hair and red streaks. He was wearing so much eyeliner that it was going down his face and he had dark black lipstick. He was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent and looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so dangerously handsome that my body went felt warm when I saw him, kind of like an erection only I'm a girl.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I replied.

We sat down and talked for a while. Then Draco sneaked up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me, so I left Vampire and went with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and I held our pale, white, black nail-polished hands as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist pentagrams on my nails in red polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire as we passed by, dark misery in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous that I was with Draco. Anyway, Draco and I went upstairs into his room and locked the door. Then…

We kissed passionately and enthusiastically took off each others clothes. He felt me up before removed my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out, and then he went inside of me and we had wonderful relations. (AN: c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm, when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody Gothic writing was the word…Vampire!

I was so enraged.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I had understood too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I angrily threw on my clothes and then stomped out. Draco ran out after me, even though he was naked. He had an enormous cock but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the class stared at me, then Draco came into the room, still naked and begged me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco yelled.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me. She flipped her long waste-length Gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood[she was wearing contact lenses]. She had pale white skin and was wearing white foundation. [EN: Here's comes a random backstory...] Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch, but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide out of depression and grief. She still has nightmares about it and is haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor.)

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice, but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at Vampire.

Everyone gasped.

[EN: apparently the next part is in Draco's POV]

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had dated Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but, then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a girly-girl the I despise. Now we are just good friends. He had gone through some horrible problems, and turned Gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

[EN: Now it's apparently back in Ebony's POV]

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had relations with Draco and started bursting into tears.


End file.
